In particular, the instant invention is related to a method allowing users to create a single or limited quantity of personalized objects which perform specific mechanical functions in mechanically functional portions of said objects.
U.S. 2010/0169185 describes such a method in which users use a web-based program to create and edit a three-dimensional model before exporting the completed model file to an off-site rapid-prototyping location for production and shipping of the physical object.
When said physical object has to perform a specific mechanical function such as maintaining its integrity mechanically cooperating with another object, like for example a doorknob, a car shift knob or a handle, user editing possibilities have to be dramatically reduced in order to keep the finished object functional. In the method described in document U.S. 2010/0169185, for instance, for personalization purposes, users are only allowed to choose surface colors or textures, or to add a predefined model of another object to the currently edited object.
Another possibility consists in using computer-aided design (CAD) softwares which are typically large stand-alone programs that need to be installed on a computer and require substantial education to use. Such softwares usually are not accessible to the public at large.
The instant invention has notably for object to mitigate those drawbacks by providing users with a simple and easy-to-learn way to create extensively personalized functional objects. Some embodiments of the invention also provide ways for multiple users to create collaborative personalized objects.